High School ^.~
by BabyGirl
Summary: Picture Dragon Ball Z characters.... and random Ronin Warriors ones... at *high school*.... Think trouble? You'd be right...


~.^ High School ^.~

A beefed up truck tore through the neighborhood, tires squealing as it took the corner hard. It pulled up the curb onto the grass in front of a beautiful Victorian house. The air horns blared.

"Come on Gemini, get moving," Maggie twirled a piece of her bright fuchsia hair around her finger, her crystal green eyes watched her rearview mirror for a black 57' Chevy a.k.a. Warlord or a silver nova a.k.a. Bad Boy.

She drove the most menacing vehicle in the school. A metallic blue GMC, she had spent four years and $4,000 juicing it up. With a 6 inch lift, chrome stacks, push bar, brush guards, and air horns. It was named the Tyrant, the most dangerous truck to mess with.

Maggie sighed in relief when a young girl with long brown hair walked down the steps.

"It's about time," she said as Gemini jumped in.

"Maggie, how many times has my dad told you, Don't Park on the Grass," Gemini glared at her with gray eyes.

"Won't happen again," Maggie slammed the beast into reverse leaving tire marks.

"My dad's going to kill me," Gemini hit Maggie in the shoulder.

Maggie pulled up next to the Ginyu Forces' hummer and jumped out. She watched as Gemini ran to the Ronin group and gave Cye a good morning kiss. Kento waved at Maggie, she waved back. She spotted Piccolo leaning against the brick wall watching her. Maggie made her way over there.

"Hey Piccolo," she greeted.

"Hey," he smiled down at her. 

Maggie was one of the smallest out of the school and Piccolo was the tallest.

"Did you finish your report?" he knew the answer.

"Not exactly," she grimaced.

"Doesn't surprise me,"

His smile turned into a frown as they were granted company.

"Hello, Maggie,"

Maggie spun around, the warlords had pinned them against the wall.

"why don't you ditch the green freak and hang with us we could have some real fun," Anubis gave her a sly smile.

"Get lost," Piccolo sneered.

"Did we ask you?" Dais clenched his fist.

"You've got nerve to pick a fight with me," he took a step forward.

Sekhmet stepped beside Dais.

"It's two against one, my friend," Sekhmet threatened.

"Makes no difference to me, boys,"

Piccolo grabbed Sekhmet by the collar of his shirt and prepared to punch.

"Piccolo!" Maggie stopped him, "no, don't do it, they're not worth it."

She placed her hand upon his forearm. He put Sekhmet down. Just then the bell rang.

"See ya around, Maggie," Anubis gave her a crooked smile.

Cale winked, Sekhmet pointed at her then clicked his tongue, Dais nodded.

"Maggie,"

They both noticed the Ronin Warriors and Gemini had been watching.

"are you O.K.?"

"Yes, I'm fine, they're just jerks that's all," she started walking towards her first class.

Piccolo said nothing as he walked the other way.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kento sighed.

"Ever since Maggie got that award for her truck she's been getting threatened a lot," Sage mentioned.

"The warlords are not the ones we should worry about though," Rowan brought up, "I've heard Raditz, Vegeta, and Nappa plan to jump her tonight after the dance."

"Poor Maggie," Gemini gasped, "you've got to warn Piccolo."

"Are you all right, Mag," Jessica tapped her on the shoulder, "you seem worried."

"The Warlords again." she turned halfway in her seat and put her elbows on her knees then rested her head in her hands.

"Why don't you go ask for help?"

"If you ask me," a cruel voice cut in, "it's not the Warlords you should be worried about."

Maggie directed her attention to the source. Vegeta stared at her with those cold black eyes of his and a malicious smile spread across his face.

She quickly averted her eyes and a sick feeling filled her stomach.

"Hey, leave her alone, you," another voice joined in.

Maggie didn't recognize this voice. She lifted her head up and drew in a sharp breath when her eyes met the strangers yellow ones. Her eyes took in the rest of him. He was as tall as Piccolo with light blue skin and green hair that was in a loose braid. He was built like a wrestler. She was swept off her feet by his rugged good looks.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" Vegeta glowered.

His gaze left hers and moved to Vegeta. What ever he did caused Vegeta to instantly drop his guard and look away. He once again locked eyes with Maggie.

"Don't pay him any attention, he's nothing without his friends," he took Maggie's hand and brought it to his lips, "the name's Zarbon, and you are?"

Her stomach was instantly filled with butterflies.

"Maggie." she barely was able to answer.

"Ah, yes the owner of the Tyrant, I admire your work, would it be too much to ask if you could take me for a ride sometime?"

"I'd be glad to," she blushed.

"Great,"

He released her hand and walked to his seat. Her eyes stayed on him.

The bell rang signifying the end of school. Piccolo and Maggie walked out of English together and was greeted by a small breeze outside. Maggie was unusually quiet in class and Piccolo was worried.

"Are you O.K., Mag," Piccolo nudged her, "they didn't bother you again did they?"

Maggie snapped out of her daydream.

"What, oh.......umm, no I wasn't bothered, I....." her voice trailed off as she spotted Zarbon coming towards them.

Piccolo saw what had diverted her attention and stopped in his tracks.

"Hello again Maggie," Zarbon bowed, "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the dance this evening."

"She's going with me," Piccolo got defensive knowing that such a man had an impression upon his friend.

"Yes," Maggie hesitated, "Piccolo and I always go to the school activities together."

Zarbon shrugged.

"At least save a dance for me, O.K. love," he took her hand to his lips once again.

"Of course," she said shyly.

He winked at her then went on his way. Maggie watched him with eyes of a giddy schoolgirl that had just developed a crush.

Piccolo felt a twinge of jealousy as he saw how she was reacting to him. But something else was bothering him as well, he had seen Zarbon before, and it wasn't on a good occasion either.

"Let's go," he grabbed her elbow.

They made their way to the parking lot. Gemini told Maggie that she would be getting a ride with Cye after school. As they neared her truck, they saw the Warlords and Vegeta's gang waiting for them.

"Won't they ever quit," she was exasperated.

She watched Piccolo power up.

"This will be the last time," he growled.

"Look who finally showed up," Raditz looked at Maggie and gave her an evil smile.

"How you doin, Babe, give our proposal any thought?" Cale greeted.

"You have bothered her for the last time," Piccolo brought his fists up.

All seven of the men moved from the truck and advanced onto Piccolo and Maggie. Cale and Sekhmet pinned Maggie to a nearby fence while the others surrounded Piccolo.

"Leave them alone," Zarbon's voice interrupted their fun.

He pulled Maggie's predators away from her and decked them.

"This is not over, sweet-heart," Vegeta hissed as they got in their cars and left without giving Zarbon a second thought. The Warlords did the same.

"Thanks," Maggie took Zarbon's outstretched hand.

"You know," Piccolo put his arm between Maggie and Zarbon, "I could've handled this myself."

"Lucky for you I came along otherwise she would've been hurt," Zarbon remained calm.

"Yeah, whatever," Piccolo sneered, "come on Maggie we need to go."

"Piccolo, what's the matter with you, he just saved our asses from being pummeled."

"I can take care of you myself," Piccolo shot back at her.

Zarbon seemed to think Piccolo's jealousy was amusing.

"You're lucky to have a man like this care so much for you, Maggie," Zarbon pointed out.

Piccolo did not like to have his feelings exposed at all, especially in front of Maggie herself.

"I do not care for Maggie at all, I protect her because she was Goku's sister and I made a promise to him,"

Maggie looked as though she had been struck in the face.

"Is that all that I am to you is your promise to Goku," tears filled her eyes.

Piccolo instantly knew this was a lie and it had hurt her, he couldn't stand there any longer, without giving her another glance he walked away.

Thoughts clouded Piccolo's mind. How could he be so thoughtless and cruel? Zarbon was right Piccolo had feelings for Maggie, in fact you could even say he loved her. After Goku and Gohan had died by the hands of Frieza he had escaped with only an inch of his life when Dende wished whoever was left alive on Namek to return to earth. There he met Maggie, though she was not really Goku's sister, she was one of the four Saiya-jin left. There was a secret about her that only he knew about, she wasn't full-blooded. She had wings, dragon wings. When she turned super Saiya-jin she had the highest power level he had ever seen. 

Piccolo stopped in his tracks. He now remembered where he had seen Zarbon before. He turned around and flew full speed back to the parking lot. But the Tyrant was gone.

"What have I done," he grew angry with himself for speaking so harshly to her when it was Zarbon who he was mad at.

Piccolo took a deep breath as he neared the building where the dance was being held. Once inside he spotted Gemini and the Ronin Warriors, he made his way over there.

"Uh..... Gemini," he spoke up.

"Look who showed up," Gemini gave him a contemptuous glance, "you have nerve, Piccolo."

"Have you seen Maggie?" he ignored her tone.

She nodded over to where a crowd had gathered. He started pushing through the crowd when he was intercepted.

"Well, Well," Vegeta smirked, "I'd never thought I'd see it, Piccolo looses Maggie to someone else, you must've said something pretty harsh."

"I don't need to deal with you right now," he tried to get past him.

Anubis and the other warlords joined in.

"What's your hurry, don't tell me you're going to go all-noble and profess your love to her," Cale mocked.

"Outta my way," Piccolo saw Zarbon lead Maggie outside and became desperate.

"MAGGIE," he yelled after her but the music and students drowned him out.

"You're not going anywhere," 

Piccolo was surrounded. He grabbed Vegeta by the collar and lifted him up so that their noses were touching.

"Listen to me, you pig headed jerk, in case you haven't noticed Zarbon is Frieza's henchman,"

"Yea, so what's your point?" Vegeta started to look worried.

"You fool don't you see, Frieza's back, and I have a feeling he plans to finish his work, which means you're in trouble as well."

"Mind if I drive?" Zarbon slid his arm around Maggie's waist.

She hesitated. Zarbon smiled wryly.

"Maybe this will make up your mind," he opened the door of her truck and lifted Maggie onto the seat.

She was mesmerized as she looked into his eyes. He took her head in his hands and pressed his lips on hers. 

I've got her wrapped around my finger, he thought to himself.

She withdrew her keys and surrendered them to him.

"Many thanks." Zarbon kissed her cheek.

He closed the door and walked around to the other side.

Piccolo grew even more frustrated as he watched the Tyrant take off down the road. He fell to his knees.

"Get in," a silver nova pulled up and Vegeta reached over the seat to open the passenger's door.

The midnight blue truck tore out of city limits and the houses started thinning out along with civilization.

"Why are we going so far from town," Maggie started to feel a little scared.

"I'm taking us somewhere so we can be alone."

Maggie looked at her hands.

"I don't think I'm ready, I hardly know you,"

"Oh, you're ready all right," he reached over and ran his fingers through her hair. He could feel her melt beneath his touch.

"Why the change of heart?" Piccolo couldn't help but ask.

"If her death means mine, then I say we meet Frieza head on," Vegeta gave a quick answer.

If he thinks I'm going to admit to him that I care for her as well, he's got another thing coming. 

Zarbon grew concerned when he noticed a pair of headlights following a suspicious distance behind them. He quickly shook off the feeling. He looked over at Maggie. Her head was propped up in her hand and was regarding the passing scenery under the full moon. Something wasn't right. Her skin seemed to glimmer a slight shade of purple. 

He took a quick right onto an old dirt road.

"No," Piccolo said sternly when Vegeta started to turn after the truck, "that will give ourselves away, we must follow on foot,"

Vegeta reluctantly parked his car in some bushes and they continued by walking

The truck continued down the road until they came before a spacecraft that loomed in front of them. Maggie started to panic, she knew this craft. 

"Frieza," the name died on her tongue.

She reached for the handle on the door eager to get out.

"I don't think so," Zarbon took a handful of her hair and jerked her away from her means of escape.

"What do you want from me?" Maggie pleaded.

"Me, absolutely nothing, Frieza on the other hand I can not tell you," he pushed her towards the ship.

"There they are," Vegeta started to quicken his pace when he saw Zarbon and Maggie exit the truck and advance towards the ship.

Piccolo grabbed his arm. Vegeta looked at him in question. Piccolo shook his head.

"We must not draw attention to ourselves too soon otherwise we'll have no chance."

"Well Zarbon?" Frieza kept his back on him and Maggie.

"I brought her." Zarbon pushed Maggie towards him.

"You are dismissed," he didn't move.

"Sir," Zarbon gave a slight bow and left.

Maggie shook with fear as she watched Frieza carefully.

Her breath caught in her throat when he slowly turned around. She was frozen, too afraid to move. His cruel eyes regarded her coldly.

"I suppose you would like to know why you were brought here?" his voice cut into her.

He stood in front of her. Maggie kept her eyes on the ground. Then to her horror he ripped her shirt from her body then her skirt. Grabbing her tail she let out a painful scream.

"You insolent little tree monkey, it was because of your race that I was nearly destroyed," he gritted his teeth and applied more pressure.

Maggie doubled over in pain pleading for him to stop. Fortunately he released her. She fell to her knees gaping for air.

"You have a secret," he smiled wryly, "a secret in which I will control."

Frieza grabbed her arms and drug her up.

"You see, you are only half Saiya-jin, the other half..." he pushed her into a pool of moonlight that streamed from a skylight. It shone upon her bare back.

Maggie tried to move but Frieza caught her tail.

"Dracona," he finished when bright pearl white wings erupted from her back.

"And that's only half your transformation, with you in my power I could easily rule this universe,"

Maggie felt exposed no one had ever seen her like this. Her body was barely covered by green undergarments in front of the most feared being in the universe. Only Piccolo knew about her secret, how did Frieza find out? Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Maggie, a voice entered her mind, can you hear me, it's me Piccolo.

"Piccolo?" Maggie looked up.

"Who are you talking to?" Frieza jerked her tail.

Sssshhhh..... Don't call attention to yourself, Piccolo tried to keep calm as he watched the predicament she was in from the crack in the doorway, remember the time when you got so mad when Raditz attempted to rape you, I need you to get furious, Maggie.

Fear filled Maggie like world hunger, canceling her anger for Frieza.

"Why isn't she doing anything?" Vegeta whispered harshly still surprised at what he had seen she could do.

"She's too scared," Piccolo shook his head.

"Why the hold up, you're far from your full transformation," Frieza became impatient his grip tightened, "well?"

"You-have-to-make-me-angry," she choked the words out.

"Pulling your tail doesn't make you angry?"

"It hurts me, I'm too afraid of you to put up a fight,"

"Typical female," Frieza was disgusted, "I have to stoop low to make you angry, very well, if it's one thing Dracona's hate it's having their body violated."

He flipped her over on her back.

"No, Maggie," Piccolo had had enough and burst through the door.

"What's this, I didn't request any guests," Frieza was taken by surprise.

"Get off her," Piccolo gritted his teeth.

"Time for plan B," Frieza grinned.

Maggie felt someone lift her up.

"Are you O.K.?"

"Vegeta?" Maggie looked up at her once known enemy.

"Yeah," he managed a small smile, "had I of known you were a Saiya-jin I would've cut you more slack."

Their chat was cut short when they heard a thud. Piccolo was down.

"PICCOLO!!!" Maggie screamed and covered her mouth, "you monster."

She started to fume. Frieza formed a malicious smile. Vegeta moved back as the room was filled with bright light, when he unshielded his eyes where Maggie had stood a brilliant white dragon hovered over them. She regarded Frieza with death in her eyes. Frieza had gotten what he wanted from her.

"If I had known killing this green freak would make you mad I would've done it sooner," Frieza provoked her, "although the other way would've been just as fun."

Maggie grabbed him in her claws and brought him in front of her flaring nostrils. Her crystal green eyes were filled with hate.

"Are we too late," Raditz and Nappa ran into the room and came to a dead stop when they spotted the dragon, "Holy shit." their voice became one.

"And just think," Frieza added, "when you are under my control, I will do it anytime, I will enjoy every minute of having power over you."

She blasted him with her breath weapon.

"Temper, temper," not a scorch was made on him, "is that anyway to treat your master."

She opened her jaws and prepared to shove him in her mouth. But pain took his place as he shot his eye-laser attack in the back of her throat. She then hurled him against the wall. Turning her attention on Piccolo she gently picked him up. She closed her eyes, in a flash he disappeared from the palm of her hand.

"No," Frieza narrowed his eyes as he watched Maggie return to her formal state, "I'm not done with you yet."

He flew full speed into her, pinning her to a wall.

"That power of yours is mine to control," he hissed as he attempted to make her angry once again.

"You'll have to deal with us first," Frieza was pulled away from her.

Raditz held him as Vegeta belted him in the stomach.

"You fools," Frieza started to power up, "you obviously don't know whom you're dealing with."

Vegeta's hair turned from black to gold. 

"Likewise," he smirked his green eyes sparkled.

Frieza tore away from his captor and plowed into the Super Saiya-jin not giving Vegeta time to react.

"You stupid monkey, I'm going to enjoy tearing you limb from limb like your stupid friend on Namek," Frieza buried blow after blow, getting angrier with every hit.

"Nappa," Vegeta said between blows, "get the girl out of here."

Nappa lifted Maggie in his arms and headed towards the door.

"Umm-hmm," Zarbon crossed in front of him, "Master Frieza didn't give you permission to leave."

"Says who," Raditz came up beside Nappa and slugged Zarbon in the face.

"Why you-, I'll make you pay for that," Zarbon wiped the blood from his nose.

"Let's go, you green-haired goon," Raditz tempted.

Zarbon snarled and went at him, all fists. Raditz blocked every hit.

"Is that the best you can do," he egged him on.

Suddenly Zarbon vanished and Raditz sank to his knees as Zarbon landed a hit to the small of his back then took a swift kick to the back of his knees.

Zarbon grabbed hold of Raditz's hair.

"You know, you should try to tame this wild hair of yours," he said as he slammed his face into the floor.

Raditz pulled away from Zarbon's grasp and got back on his feet and slammed into his opponent knocking him into the wall.

Vegeta struggled to get up when he hit the ground with tremendous force. Frieza came down on him his elbows striking the middle of his back then wrapping his tail around Vegeta's neck squeezing like a python to its prey. Vegeta struggled for air, he thrust his elbow into Frieza's stomach landing a couple of hits, Frieza flung him into the wall. Vegeta clutched at his neck gulping for air. A searing pain shot through his body as Frieza let loose a ball of energy, hitting him full force. Vegeta fell to the ground.

Zarbon had transformed and if Raditz ever had a prayer it was gone now. With blinding speed Zarbon's every blow hit his target. Raditz was easily blocked. Therefore was defeated. But before Vegeta and Raditz were finished a hole was torn in the top of Frieza's ship and a giant ape-like creature looked down at them giving a roar.

"I hate surprises," Frieza looked up at the new threat.

The beast reached down and took Zarbon in his hand. Crushing him with no effort. He then went for Frieza.

"Nappa, no," Maggie yelled from mid air, "he's mine."

Frieza watched as the girl descended. She wore a brilliant white kimono that matched her white wings protruding from the back. Her fuschia hair cascaded over her shoulders like a waterfall.

"You're not serious are you?" Frieza said with amusement.

"Dead serious." she walked towards him, "this time Frieza, you will not win."

Light surrounded her and expanded. She let it loose on her enemy. Frieza braced himself as it struck him.

"I see your power level is increasing," he brought his arms down once the attack was finished.

"I haven't even begun,"

"Neither have I," Frieza began to transform.

Maggie stood motionless as she allowed him to gain the power he needed. He started to grow bigger until he was as tall as Piccolo but built like a brick wall, his horns went from strait to curved like a bulls.

"Well, this is it, I hope your not disappointed," he looked down at her.

"I've seen better," Maggie regarded him with an emotionless face.

"Why you stupid girl," he narrowed his eyes, "I'll make you fear me."

She took off into the sky above him.

"You have to catch me first," she started to fly away luring him farther from her friends.

But she was stopped short as he materialized in front of her. His arms latched around her in a tight grip.

"Did I mention that my fighting power in this form is over a million, that also increases my speed 10 times," he plummeted towards the ground with her held fast.

Right before he hit she disappeared from his grasp. Once the dust cleared. Frieza launched himself from the indentation his impact caused and headed strait for Maggie who had watched as he hit the ground from above. She easily evaded his attack and threw countless energy balls at him. After they had hit he turned around, fire in his eyes. He lifted his hands to the sky and formed a mass of energy. Not even thinking he sent it to her. A shield of power encircled her bouncing his attack right back at him. Frieza embraced himself as it hit. It scorched him pretty bad. He grew infuriated.

"When I catch you I'll make you pay for this," he roared at her.

"If you catch me," she shot back.

"I'll tear your fucking wings off," he threatened.

She came up behind him and knocked him down into a small lake.

"You need to cool down," 

Maggie watched carefully for him to resurface. The lake started to bubble as tremendous energy emanated from it. Maggie started to back away. Frieza took her from behind by surprise. She had no chance as his fist connected with the middle of her back. She could feel his tail wrap around her waist pinning her arms. His arm came around her neck.

"Tag you're it," his voice was dark and threatening as he whispered in her ear. 

He turned her around. His tail tightened, squeezing the life out of her. She closed her eyes as her vision darkened. The grip loosened.

"I could easily destroy you, I want you to know that," he released her.

Before she hit the ground Frieza appeared below her and his knee buried in her stomach, the breath was knocked from her. But Frieza wasn't finished with her yet. His tail once more took a toll and knocked her to the left. She flew into his fist in the back, which sent her to the ground.

Maggie spat out blood as she struggled to get up. She felt her wings disappear as the sun started to rise. She was on all fours when Frieza kicked her onto her back and stood above her. He was now in his original form and had the look of victory.

He grabbed the seams of her kimono and pulled her face to his.

"Either you pledge your loyalty to me or you'll never get up again,"

Maggie spat in his face.

"Never," she snarled.

Frieza brought his hand back and struck her cheek.

"I'll teach you some respect you bitch," he struck her again.

She had been beaten pretty badly but she still could put up a fight. Maggie narrowed her eyes and landed a painful kick to his groin. Frieza doubled over in pain. She jumped up, connected her two hands and brought them down on the base of his neck knocking him to his knees. She took his horns in her hands and brought his head to her knee. Forgetting about his tail she was taken by surprise as it snaked around her neck and slammed her in the ground. Enraged he plowed into her, his fists pummeled in her stomach, blow after blow. He then landed a crucial hit to the head, knocking her out. Frieza wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth as he glared at his fallen opponent.

"I gave you two choices and you choose the latter, so be it," he prepared to send the blow which would send her to the next dimension," I will not have a stupid monkey live thinking she can out match me."

"MANKESAPPO,"

A beam of light went through Frieza's back and came out his stomach. Frieza turned his head and looked at the green Namekian who had landed the final blow.

"You haven't seen the last of me," he said with dying words as he fell to the ground and disappeared.

Piccolo gathered the young girl in his arms and made his way back to Frieza's ship.

"Hey," Raditz pointed to a figure walking amongst the trees, "is that Piccolo?"

Vegeta pulled the car over.

"Piccolo?" Vegeta looked worriedly at Maggie in his arms once Piccolo made his way over there, "is she-"

"Dead," Nappa finished.

Piccolo shrugged as he got in the car.

"The hospital," were the only two words he said.

Vegeta nodded and turned the car around. Not a word was uttered as they made it back to town.

"Look man," Vegeta whispered to Piccolo as they sat in the waiting room anxious to get the results of Maggie's condition, "I'm sorry about all the trouble we caused you and Maggie,"

"Don't waste your breath," he sneered.

"If it wasn't for us," Vegeta shot back at him, "Maggie would be dead, Raditz and I risked our lives so Nappa could get her out of there."

"Oh, yeah, well if you hadn't of stalled me at the dance, I could've prevented her from going with Zarbon in the first place,"

"That is if she listened to you," Vegeta pointed out.

Piccolo stood up and grabbed Vegeta by the collar of his shirt.

"If you hadn't of jumped us after school, Zarbon wouldn't of come to the rescue and I wouldn't of said what I said,"

"Don't blame your words on me," Vegeta knocked his hands from their hold, "if you ask me, I think you actually have feelings for her and if you just came out with them you wouldn't have this problem."

Piccolo sighed and sat back down. Vegeta did the same. They got back up as the doctor entered the room.

"She has a minor concussion," he looked over his clipboard, "she'll be as good as new in a couple of days."

"Can we see her?" Piccolo asked.

He nodded and led them to her room.

Piccolo tried to control his tears as he gazed at Maggie sleeping soundly on the hospital bed. He sat beside her and took her hand. Vegeta turned around to leave them alone.

"Vegeta," Piccolo said softly stopping him in the doorway, "thank you,"

He nodded.

"Take care of her, Piccolo," Vegeta gave him a warm smile.

"Maggie," Piccolo whispered as he smoothed her hair with his fingers, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, had I known things would turn out this way I would've showed my feelings, but once again I turned arrogant and proud, the truth is Maggie, I have very deep feelings for you, words can't explain the love I have for you, I'm grateful that I found you before Frieza could finish his work, I don't know what I would do without you," he brushed his lips against her forehead.

Maggie slowly opened her eyes.

"Piccolo?" she managed a weak smile.

"Oh, Maggie," he leaned down and gave her a hug.

She met his lips with hers. He returned her kiss with longing.

"I love you Maggie," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Piccolo," her eyes formed tears.

Three years later

A small breeze picked up and rustled the trees as a small group of people waited under the stars for the ceremony to begin. The full moon cast a glow upon the area. The maid of honor smoothed her forest green dress and pulled up her gloves. The best man had the look of he had better things to do as he crossed his arms in impatience? But the groom was the only one nervous as he paced back and forth.

"Piccolo, you're not getting cold feet are you?" Gemini teased.

"Weddings are new to me," he answered.

"Let's just say he never thought anyone would want to marry him," Vegeta piped up.

Piccolo shot him a look.

Suddenly the wedding march began to play. Piccolo felt the breath being knocked from him as he spotted the bride making her way to the altar. Her slim figure was accented by her white dress. Through the veil he could still see her crystal green eyes sparkle in the moonlight enchanting him completely.

"For once, Namek, I envy you," Vegeta whispered his attitude was destroyed as he was taken in by the bride.

"As long as you don't touch her, you'll live," Piccolo didn't take his eyes off Maggie.

Vegeta gave a small laugh.

"After what you did to Frieza, I wouldn't dare."

"Do you Piccolo take this woman as your beloved wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part," Master Roshi regarded Piccolo still puzzled at what was going on.

"I do," Piccolo was anxious to get this thing over with so him and Maggie could leave.

"And do you Maggie take this man-" he stopped abruptly when Piccolo gave him a contemptuous glance.

"Don't insult me," he hissed quietly.

"Do you Maggie take this Namekian as your beloved husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part," he corrected himself.

"I do," Maggie looked up at Piccolo with the sweetest face he had ever seen.

He lifted her up like a child and moved her veil from her face not even waiting for Master Roshi to finish. He placed his lips upon hers giving her the most deeply kiss he had ever given her since that night in the hospital.

"Hey," Vegeta interrupted, "calm down there bud, wait till he pronounces you Namekian and wife,"

"Sorry," Piccolo kept hold of Maggie as he paused to allow Roshi to finish.

"I now pronounce you ma-, er...uh, Namekian and wife, you may now kiss the bride," Master Roshi wiped his forehead in relief.

Piccolo continued their kiss.

"Throw the bouquet," a couple of girls screamed.

Piccolo set Maggie down so she could toss her flowers to the cluster of girls. She turned around and launched the flowers in to the air. The girls fell all over themselves in order to get them. Gemini jumped up with it in her arms.

"Hey, Piccolo," Raditz spoke up as he came towards them, "where are you going for your honeymoon?"

"I don't know," Piccolo gathered Maggie in his arms, "I was thinking of taking Frieza's ship and going in outer space for a while, raise a family then come back after a few years,"

Maggie nestled her head on his chest.

"You old dog," Vegeta gave him a wry smile.

"Hey you two," Bulma yelled, "you need to come over here and feed each other cake."

"See you in a couple of years," Piccolo flew off refusing to stay another minute.

"Leaves all the more cake for me," Raditz grinned.

Vegeta stood there after a few moments, laughed and walked to his car.

"I'm just anxious to see what their kids will look like," he started it then sped off into the night.

The End!


End file.
